Episode 29: End Game
Echo couldn't believe his eyes. This mere Human had not only punctured one of Malicious' masks, which is his source of ressurection in case his face mask is destroyed, but he also slashed a mark across Malicious' face mask. He thinks to to himself "This is no mere Human. I should consider him a great threat to my new Empire." Seireitou lifts his blade and swings it once in the air to get the blood off of the blade. It sizzles on the hot coals of the ground. Meanwhile, Malicious stares in seething hatred as blood spills from the crack in his mask. He mutters "You... little punk..." Seireitou smiles back and lifts his blade for combat. "Time for round two, jackass." Malicious snarls and charges at Seireitou, fury burning in his eye sockets. He claws at Seireitou's face, who ducks to dodge the attack. Malicious ends up slashing four claw marks on a rock wall. Seireitou, while ducking, follows it up by stabbing the second mask. Blood gushes out and seeps down his blade. He removes it when Malicious brings up his leg to kick him and ends up breaking the rock. Seireitou gets the blood off his blade again and says "You seem to be losing the fight." Malicious' anger has risen to it's greatest, and he screams "Bastard!" (Opening vid plays) (Ending vid plays) Sadow finds his way into the canyon and sees Mizumi hunched next to an unconcious Matsuko. He rushes up to meet her and hugs her tightly. He admits "I was so worried, did they do anything to you? And what happened to Matsuko?" Mizumi wipes away dry tears which burns the sides of her eyes and replies "No, they didn't. And she was knocked out by him." She points to Malicious, and Sadow unsheathes his Cutlass to do battle. Mizumi holds him back by his sleeve and he turns to her with a questioning look. She answers "Seireitou-san and Echo are fighting him." Sadow sheathes his blade and complies "Oh." He watches the fight with Mizumi as Seireitou dodges each of Malicious' furious swings and returns them with slashes, but to be disappointed by the fact that Malicious' armor is stronger then his blade. Finally, when Seireitou thrusts his blade at Malicious' face, he dodges by tilting his head to the left. The blade stabs into a chunk of rock, and Seireitou desperately attempts to remove it. While he is distracted, Malicious' lands a successful thrust with his clawed, armored hand. It impales Seireitou's back, exiting through his stomach. Blood gushes out of his mouth and he begins to faint from the pain. Before Malicious' removes his blood covered hand, Echo roundhouse kicks him away from him and lifts him onto a rock before he could fall on the hot coals. Mizumi smirks and thinks to herself "He stole that move from me when we were in the Underworld." Echo stares at Seireitou and confirms "I hate everything about you and what you stand for, but I'm not so low as to let you die of natural causes as these hot coals." He waves his hand around the ground. He continues "I-" But is interrupted by malicious attempting the same move on him. Echo summons a block of Twilight to guard the thrust, then opens a small circular hole in. He sends his blade through and it impales Malicious' mask. The crack engulfs the mask and finally splits it in half, revealing Malicious' burnt looking face. Echo grins and says "I think I'd prefer you with the mask on." Malicious feels his face and says in awe "It's been so long since... I've felt my own face... I remember-" Before he can continue, Echo stabs his blade deep through Malicious' face and sends currents of Twilight into every vein of his body. His body twitches and sizzles and finally falls limp. Echo sheathes his sword and says "Well thats the end of that." The journey back was awkward for both the ckhl and the Demons, for neither wanted to say "Thank you" to either one. So Echo merely put his hands in his pockets and says "Later." They summon a Hellgate and before leaving, Joviah turns to Kane and says "See on the battlefield, Kane-san." He waves and enters the Hellgate as Kane frowns under his coat collar. All Wodas does before leaving is smile wide at Sadow and make a gesture to his neck and makes a slicing sound, implying that he is dead next time they meet. Sadow grins and turns to check on Matsuko alongside Mizumi. She finally awakens, having to be carried back alongside Seireitou. Fuminori and Rabi are both treating their wounds. Mizumi rubs Matsuko's head tenderly and says "Thanks for defending me, Matsuko-chan." Matsuko smirks up at her and says "What? Do you expect him to do it?" She points her head up at Sadow, who smirks and thinks to himself "She's joking even in the pain she's in? Tough girl." He taps Mizumi's shoulder and says "By the way, could you meet me outside for a second?" She nods and follows him outside Castle Alexander. There Sadow hands her a small box, and Mizumi immediately recognizes what it is. She gasps in awe and hugs him tightly and whispers in his ear "I accept." (Ending vid plays)